the_pokemon_c_ffandomcom-20200214-history
Generation VII
The seventh generation of Pokémon is the seventh installment of the Pokémon series. Like previous generations, the first installments, Pokémon Summer and Winter, were released as a pair. As in Generation V, these games were followed by a sequel, Pokémon Equinox. All three of these games were released for the Nintendo 3DS. Odysso, the new region introduced in Generation VII, is known to be far away from the regions featured in previous generations. It is a vast and mysterious land with its own environment, special locales, and unique Pokémon. It is unknown when Pokémon Summer and Winter take place in comparison to the Pokémon games of other generations. Pokémon Equinox, however, takes place a decade after the events of Pokémon Summer and Winter. Advances in gameplay As they were released for the same console as the Pokémon games from Generation VI, the Generation VII Pokémon games enhance the Pokémon experience on the Nintendo 3DS in several ways. Advancements in Generation VII include: *The introduction of 136 never-before-seen Pokémon. These Pokémon have no connection to those introduced in Generations I-VI; previously discovered Pokémon can only be obtained in Pokémon Summer and Winter after players have received the National Pokédex. *The introduction of ??? new moves Pokémon can learn. This brings the total number of known moves Pokémon can learn to ???. *The introduction of 25 new Abilities Pokémon can have. This brings the total number of known Abilities Pokémon can have to 216; Pokémon from Generations I-VI can also have these new Abilities. *The introduction of a new region, Odysso. A land with many diverse environments and locations players can explore, Odysso is far away from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. *The introduction of four new Poké Ball types: the Horde Ball, which is more effective when used at the start of a Horde Encounter and is the only Poké Ball that can be used when multiple wild Pokémon are on the field; the Black Ball, which is more effective when used on shiny Pokémon; the Power Ball, which is more effective when used on Pokémon whose levels are higher than than those of the player's Pokémon; and the Legend Ball, which is more effective when used on Legendary Pokémon. *The introduction of a new Pokémon type, the -type. Several Pokémon from Generations I-VI have been retconned to be either pure- or half- -types, as well. *The implementation of voice acting for the first time in a main-series Pokémon game. In a similar fashion to Pokémon Battle Revolution, Pokémon battles are narrated. Pokédex entries are read to the player upon a Pokémon's capture in a similar fashion to the anime, and Pokémon use their cries from the anime, as well. *The introduction of ??? new TMs. This increases the total number of TMs available from 100 to ???. *The implementation of a new status condition: Rust. -type Pokémon can now suffer from the Rust status condition when hit by certain -type moves. Rust forces an afflicted -type Pokémon to attack last and lose HP at the end of every turn. *The introduction of a new weather condition: acid rain. When acid rain is falling from the sky, all Pokémon in battle receive damage at the end of every turn for five turns. *The introduction of the the ability to choose which battlefield players would like to use during Wi-Fi battles. *The introduction of the option to play Pokémon Summer and Winter and Pokémon Equinox at various difficulty levels akin to fan-created Nuzlocke challenges. *The implementation of a new gameplay mechanic that allows players to level up alongside their Pokémon. This leads to different responses when interacting with non-player characters. The higher one's Trainer Level, the better one's ability to encounter rare wild Pokémon with better stats and moves becomes. Players can choose how to increase their Trainer Level; available options include improved ability to capture Pokémon and increased skill at making caught Pokémon happy. *The implementation of a new gameplay mechanic that allows players to automatically boost their Pokémon's EVs, but for a high price: the Tame Park. *The introduction of the ability for players in close proximity to one another to play through the storyline of Pokémon Summer and Winter or Pokémon Equinox together as a team. This changes all standard battles in these games to co-op Double Battles, and it also allows both players' Pokémon to level up simultaneously. If no one is around to join players, they can still utilize this feature by hiring non-player characters they encounter to fight alongside them. *The introduction of PokéBanks, in which players can manage and deposit their earned Poké-Dollars. These facilities are not to be confused with the in-game Pokémon Banks; they appear in every town in the Odysso region. Rewards can be earned for depositing specific amounts of cash; players must be wary of interest, and they can also access their funds via the ATMs that now appear in Pokémon Centers. *The implementation of improved graphics that allow Trainers to remain visible on the field throughout every battle for the first time in a main-series Pokémon game. This is done in a similar fashion to Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, and Pokémon Battle Revolution; Trainers are seen standing behind their Pokémon and giving commands to them at the start of every turn. Alterations from Generation VI *11 moves have been changed to -types: Flash, Morning Sun, Light Screen, Reflect, Wish, Bestow, Reflect Type, Heal Pulse, Healing Wish, Luster Purge, and Tail Glow. *15 Pokémon have been changed to pure -types: Chansey, Sentret, Furret, Dunsparce, Blissey, Skitty, Delcatty, Spinda, Castform, Buneary, Lopunny, Happiny, Audino, Minccino, and Cinccino. *67 Pokémon have been changed to secondary -types: Voltorb, Electrode, Electabuzz, Magmar, Mareep, Flaafy, Ampharos, Bellossom, Aipom, Sunkern, Sunflora, Elekid, Magby, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Plusle, Minun, Volbeat, Illumise, Spoink, Grumpig, Milotic, Kecleon, Chimecho, Luvdisc, Shinx, Luxio, Luxray, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Chingling, Finneon, Lumineon, Electivire, Magmortar, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Shaymin, Watchog, Munna, Musharna, Blitzle, Zebstrika, Petilil, Lilligant, Gothitelle, Reuniclus, Vanillite, Vanillish, Vanilluxe, Alomomola, Tynamo, Eelektrik, Eelektross, Elgyem, Beheeyem, Furfrou, Espurr, Meowstic, Goomy, Sliggoo, Goodra, and Xerneas. *To increase the fairness of Wonder Trades, Wonder Trading is now done in tiers. Rarer and stronger Pokémon can be traded for others in higher tiers, while lower tiers are reserved for weaker or more common Pokémon. *Players can now increase their Pokémon's stats through Pokémon Amie by raising their Bond Level. *Pokémon from Generation V and Generation VI games can be transferred directly into Pokémon Summer and Winter or Pokémon Equinox via in-game Pokémon Banks. These special buildings function the same way as the Pokémon Bank app did back in Generation VI; they provide the app's unique and expansive storage services for free. *Several changes have been made to Mega Evolution. Some Pokémon can now learn new, exclusive moves through Mega Evolution. Trainers can now Mega Evolve multiple Pokémon during battle; a Pokémon can only Mega Evolve after its happiness has been raised to the maximum level. If a Mega Evolved Pokémon is knocked out, causing it to revert to normal, and then it is revived, it can achieve a Mega Evolved state once again. *In place of "Run," "Forfeit" now appears during battles against other Pokémon Trainers. When "Forfeit" is selected, the player is given the option to end a match prematurely for a small fee. Additions in Pokémon Equinox Region Odysso Starter Pokémon The starter Pokémon of Generation VII, as in previous generations, are a trio of Pokémon comprised of a -type, Acaraffe, a -type, Chinfurra, and a -type, Pterapid. Acaraffe.png|Acaraffe Chinfurra.png|Chinfurra Pterapid.png|Pterapid Gym Leaders ''Pokémon Summer and Winter'' ''Pokémon Equinox'' Discussion of Generation VII Odysso thematic motif Trivia * The artist stole this. Category:Games